


That Was There At My Command

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Kylo has never done this before. Finn has.





	That Was There At My Command

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster) in the [FinnloFest2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FinnloFest2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Finn's no stranger to a bit of a fumble in the barracks locker room. Kylo has never so much as been kissed.

"No, like this." Finn is not used to being the one who gives instructions, commands, or anything else resembling an order. His whole life has been about learning to follow orders, first from his superiors in the First Order then from his superiors in the Resistance, and when that hasn't worked, breaking the rules as good and hard as possible. He's not supposed to be the one in charge.

He shouldn't be the one in charge of Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo, or whatever his old boss, former adversary, and current lover is calling himself today, yet here they are.

"Let me try again," Kylo says, a touch irritated. He doesn't think Finn should be bossing him around, which makes this more difficult. Finn would say "harder," but he's rock hard now and if he gets any harder, the blood loss to his brain will make him pass out.

Kylo's mouth envelops his cock. His mouth is hot and wet and inexperienced. Finn finds himself wishing Kylo was better at this.

They've only been together for a few days. Finn has spent most of the past two nights teaching his sort of Jedi possibly boyfriend how to kiss. Finn has spent his share of nights in the barracks, old army and new, with his lips locked on a fellow soldier's and his hand down someone else's pants. He learned long ago how to nibble and lick his way into someone's mouth, how to swallow his own gasps as a firm hand worked him, how to find the right pressure in his own grip to bring off a friendly partner. His bedmate tonight hasn't shared a kiss that wasn't on a forehead or cheek from an immediate family member or a Wookiee, let alone anything more.

He has an idea.

"Reach your hand up," he tells Kylo. Kylo glares up at him, eyes dark, but the picture of his lips spread wide makes up for the annoyed expression. Grudgingly, he lifts his hand. Finn takes his hand and extends Kylo's index finger, sucking it into his mouth. With his own tongue, he carefully traces out patterns against Kylo's skin, which Kylo copies after catching on. Finn sucks, drawing the finger into the back of his mouth, and is rewarded by a deep pull.

He guides Kylo through how to do this, hissing when Kylo's teeth scrape then biting down his displeasure. They work together, Finn's concentration drifting the closer he gets to the edge. Kylo is willing to learn, his competitive nature making him want to be the best at all things he tries his hand at, or his mouth in this case.

"Almost there," he says in a strangled voice, warning Kylo to pull away unless he wants a mouth full of come. Finn's previous partners appreciated the courtesy. Kylo sucks him harder, almost to the edge of pain, and Finn moans, spending himself in a burst as Kylo swallows him down and licks him, sending tremors through him.

"Thanks," Finn says, which sounds stupid but Kylo doesn't seem to mind. "You didn't have to."

"Less messy this way," Kylo replies, wiping his mouth with his hand. He's missed a dribble. Finn's never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life, though that could be the orgasm talking. Kylo is pleased with himself. He likes showing off any new skill he learns as though he's an expert. By tomorrow night, he'll act like he's gone to his knees like this for years.

Finn strokes his cheek, rubbing his thumb through the wet drip. Kylo can be annoying, but Finn likes him anyway.


End file.
